Teasing The Dragon's Blaze
by Anime4u2
Summary: After the d-reaper Rika moves away. 1 year later Ryo and Rika meet again at Ryo's dad's office party. RikaRyo. What happens when Ryo's only best friend falls in love with the girl he loves? What happens when Rika finds out who her dad is? R
1. Prologue

**~*~ Prologue ~*~ **

****

**~*~ Teasing The Dragon's Blaze ~*~**

****

_When she left…_

_When she came…_

_When she met…_

_When she told…_

_When she cried…._

_When she found…_

_When she lost… _

_I just kept looking at her. _

_If only she knew, that me, the most perfect guy_

_Alive on Earth was a crush on The Ice Queen. _

_If only she knew………._

_~*~_

_"Why…." He whispered. _

_"What do you mean?" She said looking into his eyes. They were so blue. Ocean-blue. It was as if she was in the ocean being refreshed. Oh the things he did to her. She couldn't believe all this was happening. Yes, indeed history was repeating itself. _

_To be continued…_

****

****

~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and I am only saying this once. Or its characters. ~*~

- **Anime4u2 ^__^**

- **^_~**


	2. When she left

**Chapter One: She left…******

****

"Ring, Ring." Rang Takato Matsuki's Doorbell. 

"Coming." Called Takato. It had been a year since they defeated the d- reaper. All the tamers were thirteen now. Expect Suzie who was 7 now. The tamers still kept in contact though; they even went to the same school. All except Rika, that is. After the d-reaper incident she, her grandmother Seiko, and her mom Rumiko moved to somewhere that no one knows where. Of course it was quite a shock, to everyone, that how someone as famous as Rumiko moved without anyone noticing. Some thought she even died. That really came hard on Ryo, since he never got to tell her those three emotional words, which she has been longing forever since, but doesn't admit it. 

~~~~~~ FLASHBACK!  ~~~~~~

'Rika, where are you?' Thought Jeri looking as miserable as the rest. All the Tamers were at the Shinjiku Park, in Guilmon's hideout. It was the month after they defeated the d-reaper. Reporters were following them everywhere they went. They especially followed Ryo, since he was the digimon king, the legendary tamer, and one of the Tamers who saved the world. 

"I can't believe she never told any of us that she is moving away." Said Henry out loud. Jeri had gone to Rika's house and found new people moving into her house. 

"Well, I guess that her mom was worried about her from all that digimon and d-reaper crap. That's probably why after this thing ended she thought it was safe for Rika, her mother and herself to move away without telling anyone." Said Takato after a long ten minutes of silence.  

"But aren't weeeeeee har fwend." Said Suzie in her childish voice. Though for a six year old, Suzie could still act like a three year old sometimes. Especially her puppy dog eyes made almost everyone melt. Note: I said 'almost' 

"Suzie, don't make it even worse for us." Warned Henry.  

"Man I always knew she was crazier than a soup sandwich." Said Kazu. Ryo looked hurt at that comment though he tried not to show it. 

"I thought we were her friends." Said Ryo softly finally managing to say something. 

"Well maybe she thought we wouldn't understand." Said Kenta. 

"What!!!" screamed Takato in shock? He was going berserk. How could she, especially after all they have been through?  

"Clam down Takato." Said Jeri. 

"I can't." he said as he ran out of the door. 

'Rika can't betray us like this, especially after all the things we have been through as a team.' Takato thought as he ran. 

"I am going." Said Henry as he headed out of the door with Suzie behind him. 

'How could she? I thought she was our friend. She even helped me not to get too over protecting over Suzie. And I kinda did like her.' Henry thought. 

'No, this can't be happening.' Thought Jeri as she started to sob and ran out of the door as well. 

'Man, thanks a lot Rika.' Thought Kenta. 

'Fine, I admit it she was KINDA hot. But she'd probably kill me for saying that anymore.' Thought Kazu as he and Kenta headed for the door, leaving only Ryo at their hideout.

'I can't believe she left before I got to tell her how I felt.' Ryo said out loud. He felt like crying. Life was always unfair to him. At first when he was 5 his mom died, then he lost his best friend, Monordramon. And now today he lost someone very special. He felt like a piece of his heart has left him. After his mom left he wasn't that close to his father. But after he came from the Digital world they became kinda close. 

"Well, better head home." He finally managed to say.

~*~

Ryo was passing by Rika's old house when he saw a boy his age go inside Rika's old house. He finally had the courage to go and knock on the door. 

"Hey." Greeted a boy with spiky black hair. He looked exactly like Ryo, except he had black hair and ocean aqua eyes. He was as tall as Ryo too. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, and baggy blue pants, and he had a long white scarf around him. 

"Hey I am Ryo, I live somewhere else in Tokyo but I am visiting my aunt for the summer so I live right around the corner for now." He said with one of his famous smiles. 

"Yea, I know you. You are the Digimon King, The Legendary Tamer and one of The Tamer. Anyways I am Ryan." Said the boy as he invited Ryo inside the house and they talked for hours in he's room. Ryo told Ryan about his Digimon partner, Rika and his feelings for her, and other personal things. And Ryan did the same. Funny, Ryan seemed to know how it felt. They seemed to get along pretty well. 'Funny' He thought. As if it had been destiny or something. 

_But after when he headed for his aunt's house one question rang through his mind. _

_"Did she leave us for good?" He thought._

~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK!  ~~~~~

~*~

_Back at The Matsuki's house:_

Takato Matsuki opened the door and saw Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Henry and Suzie standing outside. 

"Hey guys.'" Takato greeted them. 

"Hey." They said. They all settled in the living room and Jeri turned the T.V open and put on the fashion channel. As soon as they settled in the doorbell rang again. Takato went and opened the door and this time it was Ryo and Ryan at the door. Both of them were all sweaty. 

"Sorry we're late." Huffed Ryan. 

"Yeah, about one million girls were chasing after us for two hours at least, screaming there is the Digimon King Ryo Akiyama and the Digimon Prince Ryan Akibara. I mean Digimon Prince, that is just too… pervert." huffed Ryo. Takato laughed at his two friends and led them inside. For the next one hour Kazu, Kenta, Henry and Takato talked about yesterday's tournament which was "The Digimon tournament for the year" and that Ryo was the Digimon King again winning 1st place and Ryan was the Digimon Prince winning 2nd place. Well, not really the Prince. He was actually The Second Master, but you know girls would be girls. (AN//: ***Ducks from girls throwing garbage at Anime4u2***)  

Meanwhile Ryan and Ryo were on the couch playing another game of Digimon, while Jeri and Suzie were watching 'The Model Of the Year Award For Young Teens' in the fashion channel. Suddenly on the T.V the reporter announced the winner. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen I want to announce 'The Model Of The Year Award For Young Teens' to Ms. America, Ms. Rika Nonaka." Said the announcer inside the TV. Jeri gasped, as Takato screamed "WHAT!!!" which probably shook the living from, since that's why Kazu fell of the over stuffed couch. Henry raised his left eyebrow, as Kenta's eyes got as wide as saucers. (AN//: LOL) Suzie screamed and that got Ryan to yell "SHUT UP!!!!" loud enough for Ryo to start breathing again, since he was holding his breath, though he still sat on the couch like a stone-statue. 

"We will be back after this short break. And as a treat we are going to have an interview with Ms. Nonaka our  'The Model Of the Year Award For Young Teens'" said the reporter. 

"Okay, what just happened." Said the clueless Kazu. 

"Don't ask me. I'm even more confused." Answered Kenta. 

"Rika and a model, you have got to be kidding me." Said Henry nervously. 

"Shush its stwating weeeeeee bewatter pway attwention." Said Suzie who was still in her 'baby' stage, even for a seven year old. The reporters came back on the screen. This time with Rika. They each took a seat. 

"So Ms. Nonaka did you ever really want to be 'The Model Of the Year Award For Young Teens'" asked the reporter. 

"Not really, first of all I didn't even want to be a model. But due to family problems I had to. Second if ask me I'd rather be a NORMAL teenager." Said the annoyed Rika. Rika had changed a lot. She put her hair down and was wearing a white t-shirt saying  **'Ice Queen.'** And white pants.  Her fiery red hair had grown a lot longer. She had grown a little bit taller. She still had those beautiful lavender eyes, shining as bright as ever. 

"So I see," said the reporter. The interview went on for half an hour. 

"Well that was our interview with our 'The Model Of the Year Award For Young Teens' who is also the 1st place winner of the Digimon tournament and now known as The Digimon Queen." Said the reporter. With that the interview ended. The Tamers and Ryan were still shocked. 

**Miles and Miles away in America:**

Rika Nonaka, the teen super model was at her living room watching her interview and thinking about how much her life stinks. Suddenly Rita, her secretary came in the room. 

"Rika something excellent is going to happen." She announced, trying to hold back her excitement. 

"Let me guess another stupid photo shoot." Rika said yawning. 

Rita looked at her surprised. Rita was the same age as Rika. She had long wavy brown hair. She had gorgeous green eyes. She was as tall as Rika and she was thin. After Rika was forced to move to America and be a model her mom said she could choose her secretary will be. Since Rita was her only friend in school she picked her. Her and Rita have become very close friends. No doubt about it, they were best friends.   

"No you big dope we are going to Japan." She said happily. 

"Define 'we' " Asked Rika. 

"Me, you, your grandmother, and your mom." She said simply. 

"Rita you better not be joking." Warned Rika. 

"I swear, Ms. Nonaka said that the company she works for, is having a party for its members. And the party is going to be in Japan." Said Rita excitedly. 

"You know what that means." Said Rika with her TRUE smile, not the kind she gives the photographers everyday. 

"Yep, THAT MEANS YOU'LL GET TO SEE YOUR OLD FRIENDA AGAIN!!!!!." Shouted the excited Rita.

"Yep." Said Rika proudly. Both girls were excited. Rika was excited because she was going to see her old friends. And Rita was happy because Rika got her wish, what else better could she ask for. 

"Well, we better get packing. I told my parents and they said that they were planning to go to Japan to meet some friends too. So they'll be in Japan 2 days after us." Said the happy Rita. 

"You got it. I am going to my room, I oughta start packing. When are we leaving?" asked Rika. 

"TOMORROW!!!!." Rita answered nervously. 

"WHAT!!!." Shouted Rika. Rita nodded. Then Rika headed for her room to start packing for her trip. When Rika got to her room all she could think about was what happened in the past year. 

'Man, I am soooo excited. I remember when my mom told me we were going to leave. Right after I came from the digital world she told me that after all this is over we will move to America. She said that her company transferred her to America. And she didn't want me to tell my friends. She wanted me to forget all that junk that ever happened. We started to sell some of our stuff a little by little and after the D-reaper got destroyed we just got on the plane and left. Without even telling anyone. Then my mom met this stupid guy and dated him for a month. And that stupid jerk stole all her money and made my mom lose her job. And who had to be the person to be sacrificed. ME!!!!. My mom put me into this stupid modeling business. And after I became famous only in America my mom got her job back. And after this stupid 'The Model Of the Year Award For Young Teens' contest, my friends probably found out.' Rika thought.

"Why me."  She screamed.

'Why does life always give me pain.' She thought. 

"Relax Rika." She whispered, as she tried to calm down.

"You're going back, so CHILL."


	3. When she came

**~*~ Teasing The Dragon's Blaze ~*~**

****

**Chapter Two: When She came…  **

****

"Flight 182, from America to Japan has come to a landing. Visitors, please meet them at the north entrance." Burst out a voice of the speakers on the airport. 

The waiters for the arrivers buzzed happily as they walked up to the north entrance. 

~*~

Rika Nonaka took her last step as her foot touched the ground of Japan. 

"Hmm." She murmured as she smelled the fresh air of Japan. There was something about it, which made her feel… at home. Behind her came her best friend, Rita, followed by her grandmother Seiko and her mom Rumiko. 

"So this is Japan." Rita said as she breathed in the fresh air as well. 

"Yea…" Rika whispered sighing.

"It's beautiful." Answered Rita with a smile. As Rika started to laugh. They entered the airport and soon found a sign that said **"Nonaka"** on it. The man holding the sign greeted them and led them inside a limo. His name happened to be Chris. He looked no more than 23. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a smile. 

"Rita, do explain our schedule." Said Rumiko. 

"Well, at first a driver is supposed to be taking us to a five star hotel. Then, we have to prepare for the party, and the same driver will take us there around 7:00 p.m. Then Rumiko will have a meeting around 8:32p.m. And the part will go until midnight I believe." Finished Rita. 

"What was the name of you're new company?" asked Rika to her mother. Since she worked for the same one, her mother had transformed to a different one. Her mother had mentioned it, but she wasn't paying attention. 

"Well, it used to be called 'The Grangers' but since the only heir of the company died, the company's name had changed into her husband's last name. Though it's run by her sister." Said Rumiko. 

"Name?" Rika asked again, but this time to Rita. Though Rika had told Rita about Rika's past, and a certain 'boy'. She forgot to name his last name. Which was why Rita wasn't surprised. 

"Akiyama." Rita said. 

~*~

"RYO!!" yelled a voice from the living room, which traveled it's way up the stairs and into the room of the young teen boy. Footsteps were heard. Mr. Akiyama took his eyes off his newspaper, and there in front of him, stood Ryo Akiyama. His one and only son. Legendary Tamer, Digimon King, Student Of The Year for seven years in a row. Captain of The Sports Team. Mr. Perfect, as people called him. 

"Yes, dad?" He asked, his ocean blue eyes meeting his father's stern ones. 

"We have to go to this fashion party, hosted by you're aunt. It so happens that it's one of those fashion company you're mother used to own. So get ready." He said, while his eyes set upon the newspaper again. 

"Okay." He said as he nodded, and ran up to his room. 

~*~

'Great.' He thought 'Just what I need. A fashion show with a gazillion of girls chasing me. Not to mention wearing a stupid suit.'  

After a lot of thinking he decided to call Ryan, and ask him and come with him. He was sure that his dad would allow him, since they almost went everywhere together especially since their dads were business partners. 

He dialed Ryan's number, while the phone on his hand and the other going through the closet. 

~*~

"WHAT!!" Rita screamed. 

"I can't believe you never told me his LAST NAME!!!" She shrieked. 

"I forgot." Rika confessed. After Rita, telling Rika The company's name they had arrived in the hotel, where Rika had some explaining to do. 

"Well, there's nothing much we can do, except for hope, that he doesn't see you. But then again, he is the heir of the damn company." Rita answered sighing. 

"Say it. I'm doomed." Whined Rika

"You're doomed." Rita said, sighing. 

~*~

SHREECH!! The grand black limo, containing The Akiyama's most famous model in it, made its stop. The chauffer got out of seat of gently opened the back seat door. Seiko got out, slowly followed by Rumiko. The crowd near the limo cheered. Then the driver opened the door on the other side. Rika came out followed by Rita. All four of them slowly made their way to the entrance. 

~*~

"UHGG!! I can't believe, I let you drag me into this." Ryan whined. 

"Ah…. the wonders we do for friends." Ryo teased. 

"Idiot." Ryan muttered under his breath.  

"Well I'm gonna go get myself a drink. I'm sick and tired of being chased." Ryo said. 

"I second that, but then again I think I'll get some stupid chick to dance with me." Ryan answered. Ryo near the punch bowl, while Ryan saw something that just made his day. 

At the entrance entered two girls. One had wavy brown hair, with green eyes, and had a smile on her face. She was wearing a strapless gown, which were white, and white long gloves until her elbow. She wore high heel glass slippers. She was beautiful, but not as much as the other one. The other girl had fiery red hair, and violet eyes. She had a scowl on her face; she looked like she was about to kill the next person she talked to. She wore a black, which was similar to the brown haired girl's. And she also wore gloves, and black high heels.  

They were both pretty. But Ryan's eyes caught the red head. There was something similar about her. He pushed that thought aside, and continued to stare at the red head. 'I think I'm falling in love.' He thought helplessly. He couldn't help it. It just happened. 

The brown haired girl caught him staring at their direction and smiled warmly at him. She and her friend walked to his direction. 

"Hello, I'm Rita. And this is my friend Rika." Said the brown haired girl. 

'Rika… that sounds so familiar.' Ryan thought. 

"Oh, hi I'm Ryan." He answered shaking Rita's hand. Then he turned to Rika but she just staring at him, like as if her deepest darkest secret was about to be unfolded. 

~*~

'GOD!!' Ryo thought

'I CAN'T believe girls are so violent.' Ryo had gone to pour some for him, but then a mob of girls nearly tore through the decorations just to say 'Hi'. He was really getting pissed. After a lot of chasing and running, he decided to find Ryan. He found Ryan talking to two girls. But as she came close he saw who they were. 

"Rika…." He gasped.

~*~

"Ryo…." Rika muttered. 

"Huh… Pardon?" Ryan asked, but then he turned around and saw Ryo standing behind him. 

"Oh, Ryo. Come here, I'd like you to meet Rika. Right? And this is her friend Rita." Said Ryan motioning to the girls. Rita on the other hand, knowing what was going on, tried to leave things to be sorted out. 

"Uh… RIKA!! Why don't you dance with Ryo on the next dance? Cause remember, you're mother said you had to dance with her boss's son." Said Rita, sounding slightly off planned. 

"She did?" Rika asked. Rita gave her a 'Get-you're-butt-on-the-dance-floor-missy.' Look. Rika sighed, and her and Ryo made their way to the dance floor. 

~*~

Ryo took the girl of his dreams hand and took it in his. He dragged her to the dance floor and their eyes met for a moment but the stubborn redhead turned away. Ryo softened at her stubbornness. Yep, she was the same old Rika Nonaka. A slow song turned on. 

**~*~ Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe ~*~**

"Why…" he whispered as he held her tightly against him. She looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but…love? Was it her, or was her dream coming true. No… it couldn't be, her dream was too good to be true. Yep, she was losing it. 

**~*~ I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life ~*~**

"What do you mean?" she asked. She felt helpless, thank god he was holding her or else she would have collapsed to the ground. She didn't want him to see her weakness. 

**~*~ There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home ~*~**

"Why did you leave without telling?" he asked as she flinched. He held her back, and she calmed down. She took a deep breath and sighing said. "My mom thought that it would be good for me if I got out of the whole Digimon thing. So I moved, to America, it was supposed to be for a month, more like a visit to my grandparent's grave. Cause they were buried there. But my mom married this jerk that wasted all her money by gambling and he divorced her for another rich model. So I had to get down to modeling cause my mom got fired. And that's about It." She said looking into his eyes, searching for something. 

**~*~ I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life ~*~**

"I'm sorry." She whimpered as he held her closely to him. He sighed, he could never be mad at her for long. She had this special effect on her. "Of course Rika." He said. "What are friends for then?" 

**~*~ A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you ~*~**

'Friend?' She though. "Oh…" she started. "Yea… Friends. That's we are for." She said laughing nervously as he raised his eyes at her. She playfully punched him on the arm. "Ohh… now that's my Wildcat." He said laughing. "Oh, stuff it Akiyama." She said smiling. 

**~*~ I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life ~*~**

He looked at her while see wasn't looking and she did the same. Following stolen glances continued the rest of the dance. Yep everything was perfect. Almost, now how was she going to tell her other friends? Boy, she was in for it. She continued to look at him for the rest of the night. 

**~*~ I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life ~*~ **


End file.
